


Avocados at Law

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Avocados, Foggy and Matt are children, Gen, just act like them, not literal children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy finally get round to reading the forms Karen filled in when she first began working for them and it turns out she has an unfortunate allergy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados at Law

“Hey Matt,” Foggy called out across their office. “You know those forms that we had to get Karen to fill in when we hired her?”

“Yeah, about her jobs or the medical ones?” Matt shouted back. They really were lazy. It would have been so much easier if one of them had just stood up and walked the few feet across the office to the other one.

“The ones that when you filled them in it was the size of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy,” Foggy yelled and Matt rolled his eyes. He did have a very extensive medical history and a small previous work history.

“The medical ones,” Matt snipped back.                   

“Did you know she was allergic to avocados?” Foggy continued over Matt’s irritation.

“Avocados?” he muttered to himself. It was a strangely specific allergy and Matt was not surprised she hadn’t mentioned it. The silence only lasted approximately half a minute before Foggy began talking again.

“Guacamole is avocados isn’t it?” Foggy exclaimed, sometimes the things that passed through Foggy’s mind startled Matt. His friend was certainly spontaneous.

“Yes, why are you asking?” Matt replied, his work abandoned due to continuous food based distractions. His stomach was growling now.

“I was going to have a Mexican night but we can’t if Karen can’t have guacamole,” Foggy muttered as if this was the most obvious thing he could have been implying.

“You can have a Mexican night without guacamole,” Matt shrugged but was cut off by an overly dramatic gasp from Foggy.

“Now Matthew Michael Murdock I do not care from your Catholic guilt but that my dearest friend is a straight to hell class blasphemy. Mexican night is nothing, and I mean nothing without guacamole! We are Avocados at Law Matthew and Karen cannot eat avocados,” Foggy exclaimed. It was ridiculous; this was the most passionate Matt had seen him since they left Landman and Zack.

“So you are saying that Karen can’t eat us,” Matt laughed and Foggy burst into giggles.

 

Karen returned from her lunch run to find Matt and Foggy both giggling like children and going, “It’s okay, you can’t eat Spanish lawyers,” before bursting into fits of giggles again.


End file.
